THE MINDGAME
by writtingintheclouds
Summary: the mindgame x the cullens x bella a break up? what? when ceartin thoughts are thought they can't be taken back. WILL THE TRUTH BE REVEALED? FIND OUT!


The Mindgame

Ch1 the beginning Alice's pov

"Ok everybody." Said Alice, "Since the parents are gone and Edward called he's just out of the reach of our minds lets play the mindgame. Starting now!" I said.

Edward's pov

Wow it's really silent in the house today. I wonder what's going on.

In the back of my head I heard Emmett thinking, Left, left, left, and jump. I died. He must be playing his x box.

When I walked inside Alice looked at me and winked. Wow she thought. Edwards butt looks good in those jeans.

"Alice!" I said.

Sorry she thought back.

I walked over to where Emmett was sitting because though I'd never admit it there was a huge part of me that loved to watch him die. What he thought next though was a total shock.

I wonder when Bella will leave Edward. When she does I'll leave Rose and we'll run away together.

"Emmett stop thinking those thoughts right now or I'll set you on fire." I said.

By the way Bella will never leave me. We love each other and we'll be together forever. I said in a mind message.

"Correction not forever she's human." He said.

"Guys stop having a mind conversation about me." Said Bella.

From then on I started focusing on her thoughts and her thoughts only, but I didn't like them much either.

Emmett looks so hot today. I think it's his new shirt. It really makes his muscles look big. I wish Edward had big muscles. His are just so wimpy. Emmett also gives the best hugs. I mean Jessica hugs harder than Edward. It's really pathetic.

Before she even knew what was happening I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her close, and hugged her full force.

"Edward what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hugging you." I said.

"Well stop it your crushing me." I said.

Everybody except the two of us was laughing.

I let her go. If it weren't for Emmett she would have been on the ground gasping foe air, but he had a different idea. He was giving her mouth to mouth.

"Get away from my girlfriend."I growled.

"Sorry I saved her life." Said Emmett.

"You little…"

"Edward, I think you should take me home." She interrupted, "Now!"

In the back of my head I heard Jasper saying poor, Bella. She's upset, embarrassed, and angry. Wow Edward really messed up.

Ch 3 the rebound Bella's pov

When I woke up this morning I heard my phone ringing. It was Edward. I ignored it and took a shower. I got dressed and walked into my room. I picked up my phone to see if anybody besides Edward had called. Nobody had, but he left me 47 voicemails and 27 texts. The texts and voice mails were all the same. Bella please talk to me. Bella I'm so sorry.

The phone rang. It was Jake.

"Hey! What's up?" I answered in a fake voice. I so wasn't happy. Obviously Jake could tell because he answered back with a "Bella hat's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, "What could be wrong?"

"I don't know but I'm not stupid. Something must be wrong." Said Jacob.

"If you really must know Edward and I broke up." I said.

"Really?"He asked in an excited voice, then followed it up with a, "Really? That sucks. Why?"

"We had a disagreement." I said emotionlessly.

"A disagreement is a stupid reason to break up." Said Jake, "we disagree all the time but were still best friends."

"Actually that was the disagreement. He wanted me to stop hanging out with you, but I didn't feel like it." I said.

"Wait you broke up over me?" He asked. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Wait, Jake. I don't think that's such a good idea." I said, but it was too late he'd already hung up.

He's crazy. I thought. La push is 45 minutes away, but sure enough 15 minutes later he was there.

He knocked on my window and I let him in."I knew you liked me more. I just knew it." He said. "All that time you spent in la push wasn't just to get away from him it was to get closer to me."

"Jake what are you talking about? Were just friends." I said.

"Oh, really?" he asked and pulled me in to kiss me. As hard as I tried his grip wouldn't loosen. I couldn't get away. Mid-kiss I heard glass breaking. The next thing I knew Jacob was pinned to the wall and Edward had him by the throat.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Edward yelled.

"Oh, poor little vampire still thinks you're his girl Bella. Well you're wrong. She's my girl now. Tell him Bella." Said Jake.

"No tell him you're my girl." Said Edward.

"Edward let him go." I said.

Edward let him drop to the ground.

"Ha, ha. Told you she was my girl. "Said Jake putting his arm around me.

"I'm not anybody's girl. If I decide to become somebody's girl it won't be the werewolf's or the vampire's. It will be somebody normal so I'll have a normal life just like somebody always wanted." I said starting to get annoyed. "Jake I think you should leave." I said.

"What about that leach?" he asked.

"I have to talk to that leach." I said shifting from annoyed to angry.

"I'm not leaving till he does."He said.

"Jake?" I asked, "What are you thinking in that stupid little head of yours?"

"I'm thinking you're on the rebound and need a shoulder to cry on. I want it to be mine!" he said.

"Fine I was going to spear your feelings, but know forget it." I said.

I ran up to Edward and kissed him. I love you so much I thought to him. I'm so sorry and I'll never do it again.

"I know." He said.

"Get a room." said Jake.

"This is my room." I said.

"Whatever. I'm out." Said Jake.

"Good dog." Said Edward.

Ch 4.I love love! Edwards's pov

"So you two are back together now?" asked Carlisle.

"Forget about that describe the look on the dog's face." Said Rose.

"Yes" said Bella.

"Well Rose it was a look that said ewe and how could you at the same time." I said.

Three days had passed and we were still acting all mushy-mushy like a brand new couple. I could no longer read Bella's mind. She's ok with that, but I hate it.

"I love you!" said Bella.

"I love you to, my love!" I said.

I love love!


End file.
